rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arya
Arya is a scythe-wielder who fought and survived against the Nyarlathotep in her youth. Now, she's chasing it across the world, fully intent on killing it for good. She's Melira's closest friend, almost to the point of being considered her sister. ...At least, that's how it looks like. Current Revision: 1.00 Appearance Arya is incredibly short, barely passing 4'6 feet. She's nimble and light but rather skinny. Due to her height and appearance, she looks like a 13 year old. The only thing proving otherwise is her absurdly long hair, that's longer than even her own body. For some reason, she has a ridiculously long ahoge. She wears a dark blue leather dress that reaches up to her ankles, the inside is covered with armor plates. A large red muffler scarf is worn around her neck, covering most of her upper torso due to it's size. A golden metal armband is strapped on her right arm. A sash is tied to it. She wears brown stockings finished with black shoes. Personality Arya shares many similarities with Melira. She speaks in an elegant noble manner and acts refined and dignified. Her voice is notably silent and empty of emotion. However, that's only outside. She's egoistical and arrogant, looking down in not just Faunii, but her fellow humans as well. She considers herself as the chosen one and a deity, disillusioned after she survived the encounter with the Nyarlathotep. She deems the entire world as imperfect, and pitiful. As such, she is near impossible to befriend. The only one she deems above everyone else, but still below her is her closest friend, her 'sister', Melira. But despite that acknowledgement, she outright despises her. She considers Melira the person who will eventually stab her in the back and claim the position of the greatest 'being' in Vytal. Weapons and Abilities Arya is a master of a Grim Reaper Cutlass Scythe (GRCS) called Phantom Enigma. It takes on two forms, a massive scythe and a cutlass. She wields the scythe in a similar manner to the High Caliber Sniper Scythe, but without using recoil boost. She compensates by temporarily activating her Aura per swing, which causes it to move far faster than what ordinary HCSS users can do with recoil boost. With the cutlass, her entire fighting style changes. She specializes in parrying and countering her opponent's strikes. If she takes the offensive, she begins swinging fast enough to leave no opening for her foes to take advantage of. Notably, this is the exact same fighting style Melira is trained in. One thing she retains in both weapons is her tendency to leap across the battlefield. She's more likely to strike from the air, cutting through her foes like a Grim Reaper. She aged quite well, losing almost none of her skills when she was younger. Old age is beginning to catch up to her and she's no longer as fast nor powerful as before, but she can still give most graduate Hunters a run for their money. Her Aura is colored purple and has a sun-like glow, symbolizing her view of herself as both the person with the highest authority in Vytal and a deity. She can speak 'German' as well. Backstory Arya is born in a rural village near Menagerie. Her village was terrorized not just by the Grimm, but also White Fang rebellions. As such, she lived in fear for almost her entire childhood. This was all the remaining information about Arya's past. Every official record regarding the school she studied in, where she graduated and her previous occupation were destroyed. What is currently known is that Arya is a criminal mastermind who terrorizes small villages, eradicating them. She follows a certain pattern worldwide, destroying every beacon of civilization she encounters. However, that blame is misplaced, for Arya was not responsible; It was the Nyarlathotep. Some time in her past, she befriended Melira, and they became close enough to begin calling each other 'sister'. They trained under a Huntress who mastered the way of the sword. They stayed in the mountains, isolated from civilization. She had a talent for the sword, but not on the same level as Melira, who was a natural prodigy. Though their friendship lasted for years, Arya bore a hatred for her. Then Nyarlathotep struck. It came one fateful night, attacking the mountain. Their mentor Huntress attempted to fight it, but was killed. Melira managed to escape. But Arya stayed to avenge their mentor. She managed to fight the Nyarlathotep to a stalemate, but her mind became unhinged from constant exposure to it's terrifying glare. Surviving that battle, she began to consider herself the chosen one. It's generally agreed upon that Arya began pursuing the Nyarlathotep for several decades, cutting ties with all human contact. Recently, she re-emerged, now brandishing a weapon called Phantom Enigma. She proclaimed herself as a part of a perfect race, and viewed herself a deity. "The world may stand in my way... but I will never falter. I am a goddess, and I will bring salvation to Vytal!" Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: Phantom Enigma (Grim Reaper Cutlass Scythe) *Arya's current weapon of choice. To catch up to the Hunter's more modern weaponry, she crafted Phantom Enigma. It resembles her original sword in terms of design. Accessories: Metal Armband *An armband she wears on her right arm. It acts as a form of mini armor, and she uses it as such, often blocking with it before countering. Alignment: Chaotic Evil *She firmly believes she's doing the right thing. Her actions say otherwise. Likes: ??? Dislikes: ??? RPG Stats: *Class: Reaper *Strength: A+ *Defense: B- *Dust Usage: F *Aura Usage A- *Dust Resistance: F *Speed: B *Evasion: S *Luck: C Trivia *Arya's name refers to the "Aryan Race". It's also derived from Sanskrit ārya, meaning 'noble'. *She personifies the "Fake Messiah" character archetype. *She's a character I co-created with my best friend and is considered as one of the more powerful character we've created. *Her resemblance to a 13 year old is a reference to one of her incarnation being really 13 years old. It's also a subtle reference to her originally not being human. *Her original name is Aryia Schicksal Cleressa. Schicksal is German for fate or destiny. *Phantom Enigma is not her real weapon. *Though generally a neutral or an anti-hero character at worst, she takes a more antagonistic role in the RWBYverse. *Though considered as Melira's best friend, in their original story, Arya looks up to Melira as a mother figure, instead of showing nothing but disdain to her. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Antagonist Category:Female